New-TNA
New-TNA, or New-Total Nonstop Action, is a CAW league loosely based off the real life Total Nonstop Action (TNA) wrestling company. Before it became New-TNA, the federation was known as New-HCW, a separate entity from that of HCW (Hardcore CAW Wrestling) which was spawned by Oshujax and Matt Eichorn in response to their creative differences with owner H.A. Duke. New-HCW had one major CPV, New-HCW Blackout, where the main event saw Oshujax become its World Heavyweight Champion. Shortly after this event, H.A. Duke, Eichorn, and Oshujax set their differences aside as New-HCW was eventually rebranded into New-TNA. New-TNA was initially a co-booked federation by Oshujax and Matt Eichorn, which saw Oshujax remain its World Heavyweight Champion (which was done as the owners decided a then-popular CAW could remain as Champion whilst they found a replacement) whilst the New-HCW Intercontinental Championship and New-HCW Tag Team Championships were folded into the TNA X Division Championship and the TNA Tag Team Championships. To go along with the rebranding, the decision was made to incorporate many notable TNA talents, such as AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, and Kurt Angle, along with a few obscure CAW talents that Oshujax believed had a future, such as Evan O'Shea, Steven Santos, Arcan, Jimmy Spade, and Trey Owens. The company then saw its complete reboot begin in late 2010. During this time, Matt Eichorn would eventually leave the creative team due to his personal issues with Oshujax that escalated over the status of their tag team known as Platinum Age. From this point forward, Oshujax would be the sole booker for New-TNA, marching forward onto New-TNA Genesis while planning to buy a capture device in January 2011. On February 11th, 2011, New-TNA would officially be recognized as a CAW league and soon aired its first iMPACT! on YouTube. Around this time, Oshujax began having a diminished role, soon dropping the World Heavyweight Championship and slowly transitioning to commentary and booking duties behind the scenes. A new authority figure was introduced: Theodore Long, whom was added due to his successful stint as SmackDown General Manager in WEDF. While he made the move to get out of the spotlight to focus on the bigger picture, he successfully introduced two new commentators, Zach Shore and Louden Styles, added more popular CAW talents, making deals with Danny Jackpot, Ryan ReX, and Zach Starr along other known names such as Rob Van Dam and Wade Barrett. However, New-TNA would go on indefinite hiatus shortly following its first major event in CAW, New-TNA Against All Odds until it returned in late 2012 with New-TNA Turning Point. Currently, Jeff Jarrett resides as the sole owner of New-TNA thanks in part to a Chinese consortation helping him complete the purchase of New-TNA from its original owner, Panda Energy. As the sole owner of New-TNA, Jarrett established himself as the Chief Executive Officer and put New-TNA through a complete company reset, vacating all of New-TNA's Championships and reducing its roster by half. New-TNA remains in the Vivianverse since it joined in 2011, now within its Puro division. New-TNA also maintains a working agreement by way of talent exchange with the New Era Of Sports Entertainment (NESE) organization and was recently recognized as a sister federation to the Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation. Current Roster Tag Teams & Stables *'Beer Money Inc.' - Bobby Roode & James Storm *'The Abandoned' - Ryan ReX & Malcolm McDermott *'The British Invasion' - Desmond Wolfe & Douglas Williams *'The Million Dollar Congregation' - D'Angelo Dinero & The Suspect *'The Motor City Machine Guns' - Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin *'The Rebirth' - Trey Owens & Jimmy Spade New-TNA Staff *'Chief Executive Officer' - Jeff Jarrett *'Play-by-Play Commentator' - Louden Styles *'Color Commentator' - Oshujax Notable Alumni *Brandon Silas *Danny Jackpot *Jason Matthews *Keith Connor *Matt Eichorn *Matt Morgan *Michael Tarver *Mr. Anderson *Rob Van Dam *Ryan Young *Wade Barrett *Zach Starr List of current New-TNA Champions Shows After the company reset, iMPACT! and Xplosion were both recast and renovated to incorporate two diverse settings. First, iMPACT! was officially changed to Impact Wrestling in order to take a more modern approach. It was maintained as New-TNA's flagship weekly programming, and now uses the slogan "Wrestling Matters Here." Impact Wrestling was formatted to fit within both Jarrett and Oshujax's vision of a program striving to produce the perfect blend of sports entertainment and pure, athletic wrestling. Xplosion, on the other hand, has been tailored to showcase New-TNA's expanding X-Division. Xplosion will also host an entirely new concept in New-TNA: the "Gut Check Challenge", where unsigned talents will face an X-Division athlete (current or notable X-Division alumni.) If they are victorious, they will join the X-Division and become a New-TNA Superstar. However, if they lose...thanks for coming. Xplosion also aims to elevate the X-Division to that of the elite division chasing the World Heavyweight Championship, thereby making both championships just as important as the other. Whilst the elite division will demand a purer, stricter approach to traditional wrestling, the X-Division will remain as it began: a high-risk, fast-paced adrenaline rush built on the term "no limits", with athletes willing to take any and every risk not only to win the match and advance up the ranks, but to wow and dazzle the audience with every moment. CPVs Currently, New-TNA has only aired two CPVs in its existence. New-TNA plans to release more content, namely CPVs, with the new year. *New-TNA Against All Odds *New-TNA Turning Point *New-TNA Final Resolution Category:CAW Leagues Category:The Vivianverse Category:Featured Articles Category:New-TNA Category:feds based on real wrestling promotions